Lattes and Love
by katiek1843
Summary: Marinette works in a coffee shop. Adrien wants to ask her out but is to shy. Alya gives a slight nudge.


"Yeah, I know. I wasn't expecting the shoot to go that long," Adrien explained as he walked along the Parisian walkway that evening.

"No worries, dude. I've gotten used to it. I've started on the playlist and just need some input from my best bud," Nino sighed. Adrien's best friend, Nino, was the best DJ in the club district and was working on a new playlist. Adrien was supposed to meet up with Nino at their apartment early. As the usual lately, Adrien's work at his father's model agency had taken longer than he had expected.

"Thanks man, you're the best. I'm stopping for coffee, do you want anything?" Adrien asked stopping in front of his favorite cafe. Adrien almost missed what his friend said next, as he was trying to peer through the glass to see inside.

"Really, dude, just ask her out already. She's going to start thinking you have a real problem for their Chat Noir lattes. Take a hint," Nino said exasperated.

Nino knew the real reason he ordered from _this _cafe every other day. Marinette. The beautiful barista was the one who had come up with the idea for the Chat Noir latte. Along with her ladybug croissant, a chocolate croissant with strawberry filling, Marinette was much loved by the owners of the cafe. Plagg and Tikki had really appreciated the added menu items that everyone seemed to love.

"Seriously man, everyone but Marinette can see what's going on. The poor girl is just a tad clueless about these things," Nino continued.

"But what if she really doesn't like me that way and is to nice to say anything?" Adrien had been coming to the cafe for about six months now. About 5 of those months Adrien had tried and failed to ask the sweet raven haired girl on a date. It seemed every time he looked into her bluebell eyes, he lost all manner of speech and thought. She would smile that smile and say a simple, "Good morning, Adrien. Same as usual?" And he would melt and nod.

"You know, one of these days the cartoon dude, Nathaniel, is going to get a yes instead of a no to his continual requests of dinner. She's going to give up and give in to him." Adrien froze at the thought that she would actually say yes to the creepy artist who continually asked her out on a daily basis. "A girl can only hold out so long, you know."

"FIne, today is the day I ask Marinette Dupain-Cheng out." Adrien took a deep breath and hung up. After another deep breath he took a step forward and stepped inside.

Marinette looked up as the bell above the door rang out. In walked Adrien, one of her regulars. He was dressed in a green button down and jeans. Having probably come from one of his many shoots, his hair was gelled and styled away from his face. She never did like his hair that way. Normally, he would come with his hair a bed head messy. Mari straightened her red apron and fussed over her hair before he saw her.

Although she knew he would never find a girl like her pretty or anything, but she still liked to look good. Alya, her best friend and fellow barista, was convinced he kept coming back for Mari. Marinette never believed he but there was that tiny flicker of hope that maybe it was true. Grabbing a Ladybug croissant she started walking over to the table he claimed by the window.

"Hey there Adrien, another shoot today?" Marinette asked setting down the plate before him. HIs bright green eyes caught her blue ones and she felt chills travel down her spine in response.

"Hello, Marinette. Yeah I did, how did you know?" Adrien looked truly puzzled as he questioned her.

"The hair. I call it your model hair. Not that I think of your hair often…. I mean… you know, you come in a lot. I just noticed that when you come from work your hair is different. Cause I just notice things like that..." Marinette let her mind just shut off after that embarrassing scene. Adrien grinned as he reached up and gave his hair a few run throughs with his hand.

"Haha, guess I forgot about that. Thanks, I don't necessarily care for my work style. So how has the coffee industry been today?"

"Oh coffee! Your coffee! I meant to bring it with me, I'm sorry." She took a couple of steps away when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She glanced back thinking it was Adrien stopping her.

Instead, she was staring into a pair of grey eyes. Nathaniel had sat down in the table next to Adrien's unnoticed. Mari cringed, she had been letting Alya take care of him lately because he had been getting more demanding in asking her out. Mari was getting really annoyed and Plagg had asked if she wanted him to ban him entry. Not wanting to be the one to cause trouble she had told him she was fine. Alya, the best friend that she was, had told her she would take care of him from now on. Apparently today was Mari's unlucky day. First she forgot Adrien's coffee and now this.

"Nathaniel…. Hi? What can I get for you?" Mari tried to sound as professional as possible after her slight hesitation.

"Aw, don't be like that, Mari. What I'd really like is for you to say yes to going out with me. I know you want to," Nathaniel had always been very consistent with his offers. Mari always rejected because she always felt a little uncomfortable around him. Then Adrien had come along and she had always hoped he might ask her out. It seemed he had come close a few times but never did.

"Sorry, Nathaniel, I'm really busy this week. Between my time here and school…. I just don't see it working out?"

"C'mon Mari, I know you don't really believe that. I know you want to say yes." Marinette tried pulling her wrist from his grip but to no avail.

Just as Mari was about to give in and say yes a hand came down on Nathaniel's wrist and gave it a small twist. Giving a yelp Nathaniel let go of Marinette's wrist and gripped his own with his other hand. Mari took a step back but walked into a hard chest. Looking behind her she was amazed at the look on Adrien's face. It was a face she would not want to find on an opponent in a dark alley.

"I would not recommend doing that again, mon ami," the low growl emitting from his throat formed the menacing words. Mari was almost slightly afraid of Adrien at that moment. Nathaniel was most definitely afraid of the new menacing figure.

"I think maybe you should just leave, it's clear the lady does not welcome your attentions," Adrien said in a low voice. Nathaniel glared at them both before snatching his jacket from the chair and stomping out the door.

Mari gave a sigh of relief and turned to face Adrien. HIs green eyes bespoke of his cheerfulness again. She wanted to speak but then he smiled and her mind couldn't process anything beyond that glorious smile.

"Well, that was an unpleasant fellow. I guess you get asked on a lot of dates from the guys here?" Adrien looked stunned for a moment, like he hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. It does get a little annoying," Marinette said thoughtfully. Adrien looked disappointed for just a second before giving her a almost grimace of a smile. Leaning down to grab his own jacket he said, "Right, I suppose that would be uncomfortable. I actually just remembered Nino's waiting on me at his place. I had better go. Bye," Adrien said over his shoulder as he walked out. _What am I thinking? _ Of course, she wouldn't want to date anyone like him. He's no better than that other jerk who was in there.

"Well, that was weird of him. He's never left without his coffee," mumbled Marinette. Alya looked at her with an expression full of worry.

"What are you mumbling about there, girlie?"

"Adrien. He left without his coffee after he helped me with Nathaniel. I wonder if he's feeling alright." Marinette watched Adrien walk down the sidewalk almost as if he were sad or disappointed. She turned around to find Alya holding a to-go bag and a carrier with two coffees. There was a name and number printed on one of them.

"What are these for?" Marinette looked at her quizzically.

"Quickly, girl! Go give these to him. If he's feeling down this is the best way to cheer him up!" Marinette looked at the gift then back out the window. Maybe this was a good idea…

Grabbing the gifts out of Alya's hands she took off out the door. She could see him stopped at the next light.

"Adrien! Adrien, wait!" Adrien finally turned around at the sound of his name being called. He looked quite surprised until he saw what she was carrying. He quickly came back towards her and relieved her of the weight.

"Marinette! What are you doing without a coat? It's freezing out here!" Adrien set the beverages and snacks on a nearby bench and took his coat and fitted it around her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm fine, I didn't want you to go without your drink so Alya put it altogether for you and your friend. I was hoping it would cheer you up!" Adrien looked at her with almost a loving sort of gaze. Mari blushed under his eyes, fearing she had maybe overstepped.

"Thank you Marinette, that was very sweet of you. I really appreciate it." Adrien paused for a moment before looking at her quite intensely. "Actually, I was wondering, would you maybe...possibly like to go with me to the movies this Saturday night?" The last bit was so quickly spoken she feared she misunderstood at first. When she processed everything she grinned widely.

"Yes! That would be amazing! I mean yes, that would be very nice. Thank you, Adrien." Adrien's grin was so big Marinette feared his face would split.

"Oh, here's your coat. I need to get back now." Marinette gave him his coat. Then, as if an afterthought, she took a pen from her pocket and grabbed his cup. Taking Alya's lead as she saw her number on Nino's cup, Mari quickly scribbled her own on Adrien's. Grinning at him one more time, she rose on tiptoe and pecked his cheek before turning and running back to the shop. She laughed joyfully as she heard Adrien's shout of excitement behind her. Today was a great day for lattes and love.


End file.
